


Turning into Butter

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, brother's being brother's, half naked dean, well almost fully naked really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You have a badly hidden crush on Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Turning into Butter

You were humming to yourself as you roamed the Bunker kitchen. It was your favorite room in the place. It felt like a real home and family. You smiled to yourself when you thought of Dean and how he had said you were the reason it did. It wasn’t true though. Everyone made it feel like home. It was the place everyone came to relax when they still wanted the company of others. Even Cas who didn’t really need the room or the food it held. 

This morning Sam and Eileen were at the table, sitting close together, giggling at something. You smiled, when you saw them together like that. They deserved to be happy and they looked so sweet together. 

“What are you making?” Sam asked when your eyes met and he smiled at you.

“Another pie,” Eileen deadpanned, rolling her eyes lovingly and sending you a teasing smile as you blushed looking down. 

“I found this new recipe I wanted to try that’s all,” you argued without looking up but choosing to focus on the dough you were rolling. You pretended you didn’t see the look the two of them shared when you turned around to put the crust into the oven.

“So which one are you making him this time?” Sam teased as you returned to the kitchen counter. You poked your tongue out at him. 

You had known the brothers for a long time and Sam had become like a brother to you. Dean, on the other hand, had become something else. Especially since you had moved into the Bunker about a year ago. He was sweet, attentive and flirty. But that was just who he was. You were sure he didn’t see you the way you saw him. Still, you loved making him smile and the hugs he would give you whenever you made pie was well worth all the hours you spent in the kitchen lately. 

“Banana Cream. But it’s not for him. It’s for all of us,” you argued, pouting when Sam laughed. 

“Right,” Sam and Eileen spoke as one causing you to huff and pout as you returned to make the vanilla cream.

How you felt about Dean was the worst kept secret ever. Everyone knew. Sam, Eileen, Donna, Jody… even Cas knew. The only one oblivious to the fact you had fallen head over heels in love with the older Winchester was Dean himself. You thanked your lucky star for that at least. The last thing you wanted, was for things to be awkward between the two of you. 

“SAM!” Dean’s voice echoed from down the hall and your eyes widened, looking up at the younger Winchester again. 

“What did you do?” you asked, but Sam just shrugged, turning to face the door where a very angry Dean appeared. His hair was green which was probably what anyone would notice first but not you. 

Dean was naked. Or as good as. He had a towel tied around his hips but the rest of him was bare, wet and right in front of you. You completely froze and you couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of you. You didn’t even really hear Sam and Dean’s argument. It had something to do with Dean stealing Sam’s shampoo and Sam having dosed it with green hair dye as revenge. You didn’t really care. Not when Dean was naked right in front of you in the middle of the kitchen. 

You followed the drops of water as they traveled from his broad shoulders down his chest, to his narrow waist. You blushed brightly as you saw it take the path of his v line and disappear into the towel. 

Luckily for you, Dean didn’t see, before he rushed back out of the kitchen promising his brother he was going to regret this. Eileen however had. She hadn’t bothered trying to follow the brothers’ current argument, instead, she had moved across the room and was now standing next to you, looking down into your bowl as she gently put a hand on your arm. 

“Erhm. Y/N. I think the cream is done,” she spoke, clearly trying not to start laughing. 

Her voice brought you back to reality and you finally looked down at what you were doing. The cream you had been whipping was completely stiff and you quickly turned off the mixer. 

“Crap!” you swore and Eileen started laughing, calling Sam’s attention back to the two of you. 

“What?” Sam frowned. 

You sighed deeply, holding up the bowl so Sam could see it. No use in trying to hide your stupidity now that Eileen had seen it anyway. 

“I think I accidentally made butter.” 

Sam threw his head back laughing as Eileen threw her arms around you hugging you sideways as you hung your head. 

“Just tell him,” Eileen prompted, laughing as you groaned in frustration and threw the vanilla cream butter into the trash. 


End file.
